nueva guardiana
by m3l1z4
Summary: una nueva guardiana y nuevos problemas
1. Chapter 1

Nueva guardiana

Hola esta es mi segunda vez que escribo para fanfiction, así espero que me vaya bien, solo quería decirles que los () son comentarios de autora y los – son diálogos

**En polo norte:**

Norte mira por su globo terráqueo

-oh no- exclamo norte con preocupación, pulso el botón para que salieran las luces boreales

**En la guarida:**

**-**hay a hora que quiere- dijo conejo enojado mientras veía las luces boreales

**En el castillo:**

-creo q me ocupan- dijo tooth- hadita ven conmigo, las demás quédense-dirigiéndose a la salida con hadita

**En el cielo:**

Sandman estaba haciendo su trabajo cuando ve las luces boreales, con su arena convirtió un avión, se puso los anteojos y se fue al norte

**En Canadá:**

Jack estaba divirtiendo a unos niños pequeños con la nieve, cuando aparecen las luces

-será mejor que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde-dijo Jack

**En el polo norte:**

-espero sea importante norte-dijo conejo saliendo de uno de sus agujeros

-oh créeme es importante, lo siento en mi pansa- contesto norte, tocándose la pansa

-él y su estúpida pansa-pensó conejo

-espero no llegar tarde-dijo tooth, entrando por la ventana

-claro que no, solo faltan Sandman y Jack-contesto norte

-en realidad solo Jack-señalo conejo al cielo

Sandman aterriza en la sala con su avión, cuando se baja saludo a todos con su mano

-donde diablos esta Jack-exclamo conejo

-aquí, lamento la tardanza-dijo Jack, aterrizando en el suelo

-tu siempre llegas tarde-dijo conejo, mientras limpiaba su bumerang-ahora que estamos todos, norte dinos que es lo importante que tienes que decirnos-apuntando con su bumerang

-tenemos grave problema-contesto con seriedad

-¿no es pitch verdad?-pregunto asustada tooth

-no, mucho peor el problema son…los niños-dijo norte

-y dime norte que pueden detener de problema los niños- cuestiono Jack

-¿verán este es lo que pasa, los niños crecen y cuando lo hacen dejan de creer en nosotros, cierto?-todos asintieron- el caso es que los padres ya no quieren tener más niños o los quieren tener más adelante

-a ver si te entiendo, dices que el problema es que los niños del mundo se están extinguiendo- explico conejo

-pero eso es imposible, cada día nacen muchos niños, como eso puede ser el problema-dijo tooth, mientras se acerca más a norte

-sí, pero cada vez disminuye ese número y eso me preocupa-dijo norte mientras se tocaba la barba

-si es cierto lo que dices norte, q surgieres q hagamos-dijo Jack

-pues se me ocurrió, tal vez podemos hacer q los adolescentes crean en nosotros-contesto norte

Sandman explico con dibujo que eso sería muy difícil, ya q para los adolescentes nosotros somos un cuento de niños

-Sandy tiene razón norte, contando además que algunos adolecentes les dicen a sus hermanos menores q nosotros somos puras mentiras-explico conejo

-esto es peor de lo q pensaba-dijo preocupado norte

-pues yo no me pienso quedar aquí parada haciendo nada, hay q hacer algo pero ya-dijo enojada tooth

En eso se sopló un viento rico pero fuerte

-parece que el Sr. Viento quiere decirnos algo-explico norte, en eso aparece el cristal

-creo q va a elegir un nuevo guardian-dijo Jack, Jack se acercó al cristal, aunque no pareciera a él le interesaba mucho saber quién iba hacer el nuevo guardián

-por favor que no sea la marmota-pensó conejo

-por favor que sea un chica-rogo tooth

- y el o la nueva guardián o guardiana es….-dijo norte


	2. Chapter 2

En el cristal apareció una chica que un poco mayor que Jack, con pelo largo ondulado de color castaño claro, con mechas de varios colores y tenía el copete para un lado; llevaba una tiara de hojas y ramas en la mitad de la cabeza, ojos color azules y piel clara

-madre de la naturaleza- dijo norte

-¡al fin un espíritu que me caí bien!-grito con entusiasmo conejo

-ya era hora que tocara una chica-dijo contenta tooth

-¿ella es la madre de la naturaleza?, es muy joven para hacerlo-comento extrañado Jack

-madre de la naturaleza más conocida como Natura, es la más vieja de todos los espíritu -contesto norte

- bueno no de todos los espíritus, Naty fue la segunda en nacer en el mundo de los espíritus-completo conejo

-¿Quién fue el primero?-pregunto Jack

-padre tiempo-contesto tooth

Sandy hizo sonar la campanilla del duende para que volvieran al tema importante

-tienes razón Sandy, luego habrá tiempo para contar historias, ahora hay que concentrarnos en lo importante-dijo norte

-el único problema es que Natura es un espíritu muy ocupada, no sé dónde podríamos localizarla exactamente-dijo norte mientras se rascaba la barba

-yo sé cómo localizarla, donde haya contaminación o ríos sucios, ella estará ahí-contesto conejo

-bien solo hay q buscar un rio con más basura o un lugar con mas contaminación, para traerla aquí-pensó Jack

Todos se quedaron un momento pensando donde podrían encontrar a Natura, hasta que alguien hablo

-ya se-grito tooth

**En el rio Salween en Sureste de Asia**

Naty estaba sobre una nube limpiando el rio , vestía un vestido, escotado, un poco arriba de las rodillas de color verde bajito, y un cinturón delgado color café ubicada exactamente en su cintura, usaba unos zapatos bajos de color roja claro, en su mano derecha llevaba de enredadera que le llagaba un poquito arriba del codo y un tatuaje de una mariposa debajo de su muñeca de lado izquierdo

-al fin termine de limpiar el rio, me llevo tiempo pero valió la pena-dijo Natura con satisfacción, sintió que alguien le toco el hombro, se giró para ver quien lo había tocado-hola Sandy, que te trae….-

Natura no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir, porque Sandy le lanzo su polvo para que se durmiera, provocando esto que se cayera de la nube y fuera sostenía por unos brazos helados.

-WOOW es linda, pero no tanto como cierta persona que conozco -pensó Jack, mientras la veía en sus brazos- muy bien Sandy vamos con los demás-Jack estaba a punto de despejar pero fue detenido una mano, Sandy apunto una nube dorada que él había formado para que ahí la depositara

-oohh vamos Sandy ni que la fuera congelar, sabes que eso ya lo controlo-insistió Jack

Sandy solo lo miro con cara de enojo, mientras señalaba la nube dorada

-bien tú ganas, pero si algo le pasa, va a hacer culpa tuya-

Sandy solo sonrió con una sonrisa ganadora

Jack deposito con cuidado a Natura en la nube

-bien ahora si vámonos que nos esperan-

**Mientras en el polo norte**

Conejo no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro

-conejo, puedes estarte quieto-dijo un poco irritada tooth

-no, no puedo, estoy ansioso por ver a Naty, hace mucho que no la veo-contesto con desesperación conejo, mirando por la ventana donde se supondría que Jack y Sandy deberían entrar con Natura

-¿Naty?-cuestiono tooth

-si Naty, así es como le dijo yo y soy el UNICO que le puede decir asi-dijo con autoridad conejo, mientras se señalaba el pecho

-aahh miren eso, quien diría que conejo estaría enamorado de Natura-dijo norte con ternura

-¡¿Qué?! , yo no estoy enamorado de Naty y nunca lo estaré-

Conejo se voltio para un lado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Norte y tooth solo se dieron con una mirada de cómplices

-MIRA, AHÍ VIENE NATURA-grito tooth, señalando por la ventana

-¡¿QUE?!, ¿DÓNDE?, ¿DÓNDE?-dijo emocionado y exaltado conejo, viendo rápidamente por la ventana

Norte y Tooth se echaron a carcajadas

-sí ahora lo entiendo conejo no estás enamorado de Natura-dijo Norte

-gracias, norte-

-estás LOCO por ella-completo Norte y se volvió a carcajear con Tooth

-conejo y Natura sentados en un árbol, besándose-empezaron a cantar Norte y Tooth, mientras tenía una mano en el hombro del otro y se vaciaban de un lado a otro

Conejo tenía la cara rojo de ira, les pego a cada uno un fuerte zape

-¡auch!-se quejaron norte y Tooth al mismo tiempo

-¡ESCUCHE ME MUY BIEN , PARA DE SOQUETES, YO-NO-ESTOY-ENAMORADO-DE-NATY, LES QUEDO CLARO-grito conejo, Norte y Tooth solo asintieron con la cabeza-bien eso espero, no quiero volver a escuchar sobre el tema-diciendo eso se fue saltando a la chimenea

-mira, ya llegaron-dijo tooth

-no volveré a caer, tooth-dijo conejo molesto, mirando la chimenea

-hola, ya llegamos- dijo una voz

Conejo rápidamente mira hacia donde pertenecía la voz y vio a Jack recargado sobre su bastón, a lado de Tooth ,al parecer fue el primero en llegar porque no veía a Sandy y eso solo se significaba una cosa…..que Naty no tardaba en llegar

Conejo trago saliva, si estaba emocionado por ver a Naty pero también estaba nervioso


End file.
